megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
President Tanaka
|englishva= (DAN) |Part= All }} President Tanaka is the president of a mega-corp company. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Shopping Network Host; Devil Social Link **''Persona 3 (Manga): Cameo **Persona 3 The Movie: Cameo *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Mask *Persona 4'' / Golden: Shopping Network Host **''Persona 4 The Animation: Cameo *Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Mask Design His appearance is of a middle-aged man with dark gray hair and gray eyes. He wears a gray suit and a faded dark red tie. Two years later in ''Persona 4, he wears a dark gray blue suit and a yellow tie. In Persona 4 The Animation, he has brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark navy suit with a red and yellow stripe tie. In Persona 5, he wears a black suit and a red and white tie along with a set of dark shades on his eyes. Profile He is known to be a successful and cunning businessman. Tanaka also hosts his own home shopping show, "Tanaka's Amazing Commodities", which shows every Sunday morning. He is also known as TV Tanaka. ''Persona 3'' If the Protagonist's Charm is high enough, he asks him to be a model for his products. He then swindles the protagonist out of a large sum of money. However, when he sees that the Protagonist is unaware they're being taken advantage of, Tanaka takes them under his wing and begins to teach him about business. The Protagonist would then create the Devil Arcana Social Link. Tanaka, with a passion for making money and a lack of business ethics, teaches the Protagonist questionable sales tactics. It is implied that Tanaka's materialism may stem from his childhood, coming from a poor family and being constantly looked down upon by his peers. Tanaka later takes an interest in a female colleague who enjoys doing charity work. He chastises her, but eventually realizes that what he truly loves isn't making money, but educating others so they can be successful. At the end of the Social Link, Tanaka makes a large donation to an orphanage. He gives the Protagonist the a Thank-you Letter from the orphanage, bestowing the Ultimate form Beelzebub. In the expanded re-release Persona 3 FES, Tanaka is shown hounded by dozens of interviewers lambasting him for his unethical business techniques, demanding him for an explanation. Tanaka then tricks the interviewers, using the interview to advertise his products. Tanaka also mentions that he "has nothing to hide nor be ashamed of", implying that he's turned to socially responsible business methods. As mentioned above, the Protagonist can also tune in to "Tanaka's Amazing Commodities" on TV on Sunday mornings, where Tanaka advertises his products. ''Persona 4'' Tanaka returns as a minor character in Persona 4, however, he is not represented by any Social Link. He returns as the host of "Tanaka's Amazing Commodities", where the Protagonist can purchase his products every Sunday morning. When the fog begins to thicken towards the end of the game Tanaka uses the fog scare to his advantage and sells only gas masks until a certain story related event is completed. ''The Animation'' In the anime on August 18th, he is seen on television selling a fishing rod and a fishing vest. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Tanaka shows up in previews for the game, where he mentions the DLC and Persona 5 extended preview disc that comes with the game. Tanaka is in charge of selling costumes, accessories, and songs. Persona 5 Tanaka now operates online shopping, which allows the Protagonist to purchase his products by ordering online. The player needs to purchase a broken laptop in a shop outside Cafe Leblanc and a PC toolset in Machine Part Shop at Akihabara. The shop is accessible once the broken laptop has been fixed in the protagonist's room. While repairing the laptop will consume a time slot, the player can freely access the shop afterwards without causing time to pass. The product lists can vary, depending on the date and customer rank. The player's rank advances to Black after spending a total 10,000 yen through purchases this way, then to Dark after 50,000 yen, and maxes out at Chaos after 100,000 yen. Available items range from powerful accessories, clothing whose identity can only be revealed after a wash at the laundromat, and transmutable equipment for itemization. Purchases take several days to arrive at Leblanc, and no new orders can be placed until the previous one arrives. Gallery Trivia * In the ending scene for the Devil Social Link in Persona 3, the Protagonist watches TV and sees a commentator who states that Tanaka is obsessed with money. The man says that "he'd slit his mama's throat for a five-yen piece", which is most likely a reference to a popular quoting from Final Fantasy VI, when Edgar talks about the character Shadow on the latter's first appearance and says, "he'd slit his mama's throat for a nickel!" * In P3 FES, starting Tanaka's social link on 1/31 will allow the player to completely skip the final battle and lead directly to the true ending. Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Devil Arcana